


tony stark has three million brain cells and uses two of them

by tony_stank616



Series: based off textposts whoop [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ironstrange- Freeform, M/M, clints in the vents again, could also be platonic if you want, friday betrays tony(in a good way tho), no angst thats a first, peter and tony are idiots but we love them, rhodey needs a break yet here we are, wong is so fed up with stephen, would you look at that a little backround stucky, would you look at that more ironstrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_stank616/pseuds/tony_stank616
Summary: “Tony. Jesus Christ man what the fuck.” Rhodey had walked into Tony’s lab, and almost walked right back out again.“Let’s face it. This is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”"This is so not my fault!""Peter this was your idea."





	tony stark has three million brain cells and uses two of them

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when it was probably to late to be counted as late so here you go some fluffy ironstrange
> 
> Tony- *does something weird*  
> Rhodey- you’re fucking strange  
> Tony- *shaken* how did you know?
> 
> *also the next chapter will be the wedding, and probably updated sometime next week*

“Tony. Jesus Christ man what the fuck.” Rhodey had walked into Tony’s lab, and almost walked right back out again.  
“Let’s face it. This is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” Tony was hanging upside down from the ceiling, with his feet webbed so he wouldn’t fall. Peter was crouched in the corner(still on the ceiling), shooting webs at Tony every so often, while Tony fired up repulsor blasts to test the durability of the webs. It was Peter’s idea, which Tony had enthusiastically agreed to.  
“Why the ceiling? If you fall Pepper will kill you.”  
“Well Peter was already up here and I figured may as well try it. Plus, last time I fought I had to fly upside down and I was shit at it so this is practice.”  
“You, my friend, are fucking strange.”  
Tony blinked and went slightly red, then all color drained from his face. “How did you know?”  
Peter snorted and fell off the wall, onto the couch conveniently placed in the corner. Tony blasted at the webs until he fell down, not very gracefully, and hopped up to face Rhodey, who had his mouth hanging open.  
“So.” Peter spoke around a mouth full of doughnut, which he had taken from Tony. “Do tell.”  
“Tony I am your best friend how could you not tell me?” Rhodey put his hand on his chest like he was hurt.  
“I’ve gotta go now…” Tony tried to make a dash for the door, but Rhodey wouldn’t let him.  
“FRIDAY, engage Master at Work Protocol, under authority of Colonel Rhodes. Do not disengage until I specifically say so.”  
“Of course Colonel Rhodes. All override protocols disengaged for the time being.”  
“You are such an asshole.”  
“C’mon dad. Tell ussssssss.” Peter went over to the lab tables, and took Tony’s other doughnut.  
“Nope.”  
“I will find Stephen.”  
Rhodey talked over Tony. “Peter, Stephen loves you do me a favor and call him.”  
“Of course.”  
“Peter don’t you dare!”  
“KAREN?” Peter spoke into his earpiece. “Call Mr. Strange please.”  
“I will kill you all!” Tony slumped down on the couch.  
“Hi Mr. Strange. Can you come down to Dad’s lab? Rhodey needs you.” Peter paused and then grinned. “Thank you!”  
“Damn.”  
The telltale hiss of a portal being opened, and Stephen stepped through. He wasn’t wearing his normal robes, instead jeans and a t-shirt.  
“I was going out to get Wong a sandwich. The man has no freaking money at all. It’s ridiculous. All he had was two hundred rupees.”  
“How does he live?” Tony was trying to avoid Rhodey’s gaze, which was filled with laughter.  
“According to him, ‘attachment to the physical world distracts’ from, hmm, well the gist of what he said was that it basically distracted him from other worlds and/or astral plane. Bunch of shit if you ask me, but whatever. Is there a pressing reason you called me, or can I go get Wong his metaphysical tuna melt?”  
“No reason you can go get the sandwich!” Tony tried to hurry Stephen out, but Rhodey and Peter had other plans.  
“Not so fast!” Peter shot a web at Tony, and pulled him over to the couch, and Rhodey pinned down Stephen.  
“What. The fuck. Is this.”  
“Peter unhand me you maniac.”  
“I think not.” Peter put his head on Tony’s lap, effectively rendering him immobile.  
“Tony. What did you do.” Stephen looked at him, annoyance and mirth in his eyes.  
“Um, er, well, I, um.”  
“So. How long have you two been together?” Rhodey stepped in, silencing Tony.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard him.” Peter grinned. “If you get married I call some sort of best man type thing.”  
“Pete, what the hell.”  
“Tony, how did they find out?” Stephen’s exasperated voice filled the room.  
“Rhodes tricked me!”  
“I did not, I merely said that he was fucking strange, you know like he was weird, and he interpreted it differently.”  
“Goddamnit Tony.”  
“You love me though.”  
“Of course I do.”  
Rhodey and Peter looked on in shock.  
“You little asshole how did you not tell me!”  
“Tonyyyyyyyyyyyy I thought you loved meeee. Why haven’t you told anyone if you actually cared about each other like this?”  
“Plus we could have had so many more times to tease you two, god. The wasted opportunities.”  
“Honestly?” Tony glanced at Stephen, who nodded for him to continue. “We just wanted something for ourselves. I’ve been sleeping at the Sanctum, or Stephen’s been sleeping here. We just kinda felt happy it just being ourselves.”  
“Wong knew.”  
“Of course Wong knew.”  
“Tony, he knows everything. Sometimes I’ll portal into the library cause there’s a specific book I want, he’s not even there, and he portals back just to tell me to not portal in the library. Don’t take it personally.”  
“Does this mean we can tell the team?” Peter bounced up and down, shaking Tony. “Can I do it, please please please?”  
“Stephen?”  
“Yeah sure. Might as well. Knowing Clint, they might know already though.”  
A snort from the vents, and they could hear someone crawling away very quickly, and sounding like they were trying to hide it.  
“Clint you motherfucker.”  
“Stephen, care to portal us to the living room? Maybe we can beat Clint.”  
“My pleasure.”  
“Hang on. FRIDAY, disengage Master at Work Protocol.”  
“Done, Colonel Rhodes.”  
Stephen opened a portal, and Tony, Peter, and Rhodey stepped through. Everyone else was in the living room, plus Wong. Stephen rolled his eyes.  
“Wong. Why.”  
“You didn’t get my sandwich.”  
“Screw you.”  
“Now now, don’t antagonize the wizard. He could kick my ass and I don’t want that.” Tony nudged Stephen’s ribs, who grumbled, but stopped.  
Noises came from the ceiling, and Clint popped out of the vent, landing on the couch, and sprawled across Natasha’s lap, who started petting his hair.  
“Can I tell them? Pleaseeeeee.”  
“Hey! I want to do it!”  
“Kiddo, you can do it, Clint you eavesdropper, can join in.”  
“Yes!”  
“Jerk.”  
Tony wandered over to the couch, collapsed on the corner, and dragged Stephen down with him, leaning his head on Stephen’s chest, who started playing with his hair. Natasha gave them a curious look, but refrained from saying anything.  
“Dad and Mr. Stephen are dating!”  
“It’s true, I totally wasn’t eavesdropping.”  
“How long?” Steve looked at Tony, grinned, and looked away.  
Bucky poked him. “What are you thinking?”  
“They are so, completely in love, look at that.”  
Natasha looked over. “Oh my god they are. Tony you’ve finally settled down a bit haven’t you.”  
“How in gods name do you people read us like that?”  
“Get used to it. They do it all the time. Nat can tell if you’re lying by the way you twitch your finger, and Steve can read your emotions like you wouldn’t believe, no matter how experienced you are at hiding them. He can even get Nat.”  
“Oh god. Nothing I ever think will be private again will it?”  
“Nope! Welcome to the family.”  
“We’re invited to the wedding, right?” Clint looked over at Tony. “I better be.”  
“Don’t even think about denying it.”  
“Whatever you say dears. Also, Stephen, come on, we’ve got to meet with that dude who almost broke into the Sanctum.”  
“Why do you have to go Tony?”  
“Threatening slash recruiting depending on the guy.”  
“Portal?”  
“Definitely.”  
Stephen and Tony stood up, waved bye, and jumped through the portal Stephen conjured, arriving in the Sanctum.  
“So, is now not the time to tell them that we’ve been dating for like two years now, and are engaged?”  
“Probably best to leave that for them to find out. Pepper knows though.”  
“Yeah, well, her knowing was inevitable.”  
“YOU FUCKERS!” Wong stormed down the stairs.  
“Oh shit.”  
“Forgot about Wong.”  
“YOU ARE ENGAGED?!”


End file.
